bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:X3
__TOC__ Overview This Trial can only be accessed once Ice Warrior Karl (Trial 001) and The Battle Maidens (Trial No. X2) have been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab Rewards *Temptress Xie'Jing *1 Gem *60 000 Xp *3 000 000 Zel Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight against the enemies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Temptress Xie'Jing Has the following skills: *''Cursed Strike'' - Powerful AoE attack with a 15% chance to inflict Poison and a 15% chance to drain 20% of BB gauge *''Vile Grudge'' - Powerful single target attack with a guaranteed chance to inflict Curse *''Totem of Mending'' - Restores 20000~35000 HP for 3 turns and boosts Def by 100% *''Hear me, Fei! You will Obey!'' - Summons Cursed Fei. Used at 90% HP *''Darling.. Protect Me!'' - Summons Blighted Fei. Used at 60% HP *''Love me.. Worship me.. Die for Me!'' - Summons Execrated Fei. Used at 30% HP. *''Here's a surprise for you!'' - Summons Bozdell *''Play with my pets!'' - Summons Bozdell *''Soul Siphon'' - Single target attack that deals 60% of unit's HP *''Soul Extinguish'' - Single target 666666 fixed damage attack. Used at 70% and 40% HP. Can be avoided by reducing her HP to 60% and 30% respectively *''Blighted Harvest'' - Powerful AoE attack with a 15% chance to inflict Poison and a 25% chance reduce 30-40% of BB gauge *''Grim Malice'' - Powerful single target atk with a guaranteed chance to inflict Curse and Poison and deals additional damage to all enemies after turn's end for 3 turns *''Malignant Wave'' - Powerful AoE Earth attack, removes all buffs and has a 15% chance to inflict Curse *''Soul Erosion'' - Powerful single target attack that drains 60-75% of BB gauge and deals additional damage after turn's end for 3 turns *''Demonic Atrocity'' - Massive AoE Fire, Earth and Thunder attack and deals additional damage to all enemies after turn's end for 3 turns. Used if Fei is killed *''Unholy Purge'' - Nullifies all leader skills on all enemies for 10 turns *''Depraved Punishment'' - AoE attack that deals 250% of unit's HP and leaves all enemies at 1 HP, drains 60-80% of BB gauge and bullies all leader skills for 5 turns. Used if both Bozdells are killed Cursed Fei Fei has the following skills: *''You shall not hurt her!'' - Casts taunt on self for 2 turns, boosts own Def by 100% and boosts all allies' Atk by 50% and Def by 75% Blighted Fei Execrated Fei Bozdell